


Blackout

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Watersports, candle wax fetish, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one logical thing to do during a power outage…And it's everything but appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, CANDLE WAX FETISH AHEAD. Proceed at your own expense.

“Ow!” Lapis winced as she ran into her door. She grumbled curses under her breath as she used the flickering light of her candle to look for the doorknob. The entire apartment was shrouded in darkness from a city-wide power outage leaving Lapis and Jasper with only candles as a light source. The door clicked open and Lapis let out a huff.

“Finally!” Lapis breathed an exasperated sigh and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She walked over to her bed and placed the candle on her drawer. Lapis fell back in her bed with annoyance and stared at the ceiling.  Boredom settled on her mind. She silently reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, trying to turn it on when the familiar icon of a dead battery flashed on the screen. Lapis let out an angry grunt and tossed the phone aside, letting it fall on the carpeted floor with a solid thud. Her dyed blue hair fluttered in front of her eyes and Lapis blew it out of her face in irritation. The flame of the candle flickered in the air unevenly and Lapis turned her head, looking at it with little interest. The fire was mesmerizing, but she supposed anything was mesmerizing if she was dying of boredom. Lapis sat up. The bed creaked under her weight as she leaned forward and took the candle from its holder. It was a long and thick bright red candle. Lapis held the candle in her hands, leaving behind the holder it rested on. She brought it closer to her face, examining the pool of wax that formed at the top of the candle. The pool shone, reflecting the bright flicker of the flame. Its deep red color reminded her of a certain someone which slept in the adjacent room. The flame was only inches away from her face. Lapis could feel the heat on her cheeks increase.

“Ow!” Lapis winced again when she felt a slight burn on her chest. She looked down at the source of her pain and noticed a few red spots littering the valley of her breasts. Her gaze returned to the candle, quickly noticing the dribble of wax that ran down the side, coating her fingers before dribbling down with the force of gravity. She let out a breath when she felt another drip on her chest, biting her lip. Hot wax was supposed to hurt, right?

_Drip…drip…_

Lapis gasped and squirmed, unable to help herself. She tilted the candle so that more wax could dribble down onto her body. The hot wax was surprisingly _pleasant,_ and dare she say,  _pleasurable._ Every drip was heated and gave her a slight burning sensation before cooling off and leaving a pleasant feeling of warmth. It was amazing. Lapis used her free hand to tug at her collar. She needed more, and her shirt was in the way. Lapis quickly glanced at her door. Good, it was closed. She gently set the candle aside. All she had on was an oversized shirt and laced navy blue panties. The extra large shirt slipped off with ease, and Lapis’s grip quickly returned to the melting candle. She watched the flame flicker and the heat against her skin.

“Ngh!” Lapis groaned as wax dribbled down her fingers and onto her stomach. She let out a pant and tilted the candle more in desperation. “Haa…” Lapis breathed as the wax dripped down her slim body. “Yes…mm…” Lapis moaned at every slight burn. Pain slowly melted into pleasure and Lapis felt her mind swirl. “Ahh!” Lapis breathed as the wax dripped onto her thighs. She could feel her wetness increase as the wax made its way closer and closer to her core.

_Drip…drip…_

“Gah! Shit!” Lapis yelped as she felt a familiar burn down her back. Her eyes widened in shock. Her candle was still in her hand. There was no way she could have dripped wax down her bare back. A strong calloused palm ran down her shoulder blades and Lapis shivered at the familiar touch mixed with the new sensation of the hot wax down her back.

“Well, well. Looks like  _someone’s_  got a real  _bad_  hot wax fetish.” Jasper’s raspy voice boomed. Lapis stiffened and turned her head to face the wild haired girl.

“I do not!” Lapis defended quickly. Another drip landed on the arch of her back and Lapis let out an involuntary moan. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth with embarrassment.  

“You were saying?” Jasper chuckled, leaning against Lapis’s thin body. Lapis looked away with a blush, setting her candle aside.

“That doesn’t prove anything.” She said sternly. Jasper grinned and ran her fingers down the valley of Lapis’s breasts which were coated with wax.

“You’re right. That doesn’t prove anything.” Jasper stated as her fingers traced the drips of wax on Lapis’s stomach. “But  _this_  does.” Jasper’s finger pressed against Lapis’s soaking panties and Lapis threw her head back against Jasper’s body, letting out a shuttering moan.

“S-stop it, Jasper.” Lapis said. Of course, Jasper didn’t.

“Aw, come on Lapis. A hot wax fetish is nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve got, like, ten other fetishes that are even worse than that.” Jasper chuckled. Lapis gave her girlfriend an angry shove.

“I do  _not_  have a hot wax fetish!” Lapis defended. Jasper’s strong hands gripped Lapis’s shoulders.

“Oh really? I bet I can prove you wrong.” Jasper threw Lapis’s body down so that she rested on her stomach. Before Lapis could retort, she felt Jasper’s huge palm cup her ass, gently squeezing it. She gasped as Jasper’s fingers curled against the band of her lacy panties, gently slipping them off. Lapis quickly lifted herself up on her elbows.

“Jasper! Stop this right no-ahh…!” Lapis gasped as she felt a trail of wax down her back and fell back down against the sheets submissively. She gasped as she felt drips of wax on her butt cheeks and moaned with embarrassment, trying to hide her face in the sheets. Wax littered every inch of her ass and Lapis was a moaning mess. The sensation was  _amazing_. It gave her a slight twinge of pain before warmth spread through her entire body. “Ngh!” Lapis groaned, her wetness dampening the sheets.

“Come on, Lapis. Show me your pretty face…” Jasper smirked, trying to get Lapis from hiding her face in the sheets. The blue haired girl shook her head furiously with embarrassment. She couldn’t face Jasper now. “Don’t be shy, Lapis. Come on.” Jasper roughly flipped the fragile girl over earning a surprised yelp from her. Lapis blushed at her exposed body and looked away with embarrassment. “There’s my beautiful blue.” Jasper purred and brought the candle up above Lapis’s stomach.

“Ngh! Jasper!” Lapis groaned as she felt drips of wax down her bellybutton. “Jasper!” Lapis threw her head back. Her fingers gripped the sheets with ecstasy. “Fuck!” Lapis’s sex was dripping. “Jasper, please!” Jasper grinned.

“Admit that you have a hot wax fetish.” Jasper said. Lapis looked at the much larger girl with horror painted on her face. Was she joking? Clearly she was not.

“What? Like I would admit to th-aaah!” Lapis moaned as the drips came closer and closer to her wet folds. She was desperate for contact. “Come on, Lapis. Admit it. Say it like the slut you are.” Jasper said as she dripped more wax on Lapis’s thighs. Lapis couldn’t take it anymore. She was losing her mind.

“I-I…h-have a h-hot wax fetish.” Lapis shamefully admitted with a blush. She looked away with embarrassment. Jasper smirked.

“That’s what I thought.” Jasper chuckled and her fingers made their way down. Lapis gasped as she felt Jasper’s fingers enter her and moaned.

“Jasper! Fuck! Yes!” Lapis moaned loudly and desperately humped her fingers. She was so horny. She needed this so badly. “Jasper!” Lapis groaned as hot wax continued to drip onto her breasts.

“Ha. Such a slut, aren’t you, Lapis?” Jasper chuckled. “If you like candles so much, why don’t you just fuck them?” Jasper sneered, removing her fingers. Lapis’s pupils shrank.

“No! Wait, Jasper! Ngh!” Lapis’s jaw dropped in shock as she felt Jasper’s fingers get replaced by the thick waxy candle she held. “Mgh!” Lapis groaned as the candle stretched her opening, easily sliding in. “Jasper!”

“How does that feel, Lapis?” Jasper snickered. Lapis gasped as she felt Jasper’s hands squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples.

“Ngh! Jasper! I c-can’t-!” Lapis groaned. Drool dripped down her chin as she felt her insides coil.

“Go on, Lapis. Cum for me.” Jasper whispered, licking her lips. The wax from the candle dribbled down the sides, landing on Lapis’s wet folds and she felt her mind swarm.

“Ngh! Ah! Ah!” Lapis was a moaning mess. “Shit!” A drip of hot wax landed on Lapis’s swollen clit and Lapis came undone. The thin girl threw her head back and let out a screaming moan. Her entire body erupted in pleasure and shuttered as her orgasm tore through every nerve. Lapis came and squirted everywhere, putting out the candle’s flame before collapsing backwards with a heated breath. “Ngh…ahh…” Lapis’s eyes fluttered half-lidded with exhaustion.

“Hmph, such a dirty little slut you are, Lapis Lazuli.” Jasper snickered and looked at her messy girlfriend who was littered with drips of wax and cum.

The lights above them flickered back to life and Lapis winced at the sudden flood of light.

“Awesome, the power’s finally back! Now I can get back to what I was doing!” Jasper let out a breath of relief and left Lapis’s room. Lapis’s jaw dropped and she threw her head back with a frustrated groan.

“Honestly, the power comes back on and she just leaves me like this. How infuriating.” Lapis pouted. “And here I was hoping for a round two.” Lapis yelped when she felt her body suddenly get tugged off the bed, and she was met face to face with her grinning girlfriend.

“Don’t be stupid, Lapis. I just went to go get a few things.” Jasper snickered. Lapis looked at Jasper’s free hand and noticed a ball gag, handcuffs, and a strap on dangling from her grip. “Besides,  _I_ haven’t had any  _fun_  yet.”


End file.
